Hermione Granger On Stranger's Tides
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: Hermione has a news, news she can't seem to tell Jack as they journey to the fountain of youth meeting Mermaids along the way. Love triangle? No a love square, Jack's old love is back and is desperate to get Jack back. As for Norrington Hermione's now first mate is still head over heels for her. This journey won't be easy.
1. Pregnancy?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione looked through her maps holding her stomach. Lately she had been sick in the stomach and tired. Her bladder became smaller. She had given up alcohol due to her ship's doctor. The doctor had been examine her trying to find the causes for the disease. Hermione opened her locket smiling at the portraits. It had been four months since Henry died and it had hurt Hermione to realise that. Jack had noticed her illness as did Norrington the rest of the crew however saw no change. Chiora stood on her bird cage watching her.

The doctor came in and looked at her,"how are you?"

"Ill," Hermione answered looking at her map.

"I think I understand what is happening," the ship's doctor told her. Hermione pulled her chair back intrigued. "I believe with great reason your pregnant," he stated.

"Pregnant?" Hermione questioned startled by his opinion. "There must be an other explanation," she said standing up.

The doctor crossed his arms,"not happy with the news?"

"I don't know. It all comes down to Jack," She said,"I don't know how he would feel about that idea. We haven't spoken of of having children. I think he is afraid of being a father."

"I'm sorry but I can not fine any other diagnoses," the doctor said. Hermione nodded quietly. "I believe it would seem you have been pregnant for at least three weeks at the maximum of a month."

Hermione nodded again,"I am late."

Norrington knocked on the door,"Come in James!"

"Captain we will arrive at England tomorrow," Norringon told her. Hermione smiled.

"I better get going," the doctor said going to the door.

"Dead men tell no tales Edward. This information will be kept in top secret," Hermione told him. The doctor left.

Jack came in within a few seconds with a bottle of rum in his hand. Jack collapsed on the floor knocked out. Hermione rolled her eyes,"too much rum." She covered him in a blanket. "You sleep where you fall Jack," she said kissing his cheek and grabbing the bottle. Norrington looked down sadly. "Don't give me that, you're the one who broke us up. We would have never worked," she informed him as she handed him a bottle.

"The problem is we would have. I was very naïve when I proposed to you. I believed that everything would be great and you would make a perfect wife with your caring soul. I dreamt of us having a big house and children. When you said yes my heart melted. Our first kiss was fantastic. I tried so hard to be the man you deserved. I would have sacrificed everything for you and I still would. When I realised I could never be the man you needed I left because I was scared. Scared that my heart would break and when I saw you with him it did. I realised I never truly owned your heart. Then he proposed and I felt died inside. The night you told me to come with you my feelings grow at the way you said it," Norrington told her rubbing her cheek. She closed her eyes,"Hermione you are my everything." He leaned closer to her lips but quickly took a step back,"I'm sorry." He left the room silently.

Hermione frowned to herself. If only he didn't love her, If only. Watching him break nearly broke her. She knew his feeling would never change. Hermione just hoped he would met someone else to help with his feelings for her. Hermione turned to Jack who begun rolling around. "I choose you," she said softly.


	2. Families and Drama

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione wore one of her elegant dresses she use to wear at Port Royal. London was very big, Hermione forgotten how so. She turned to Jack who had stolen his new clothes. He looked very strange as a posh man. It nearly made Hermione laugh. Jack offered his arm. She smiled accepting it. They begun walking.

"Are you scared?" Jack asked as Hermione touched her stomach wanting to tell Jack about the information she had received.

"Everything scares me lately," she responded. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"Don't worry you have me," Jack said with a chuckle. Hermione still got butterflies from him. She was still very much in love with him like she was when she first sailed with him.

Hermione gave a small smile,"yeah. It's not that I'm scared more I have been getting worried lately about most things. Captain, piratelord, pirate king, wife, friend, auntie, cousin, sister in law, ex-fiancée and witch are all things I have to live with."

"As your husband I will share that bundle with you," Jack said. Hermione liked his choice of words. Kinda like,'as your husband I will share that bundle if joy with you.' He needed to know. But it terrified Hermione telling him. Jack had never once mentioned the world children or babies.

They walked to a giant mansion called the 'Granger Manor.' Hermione nervously knocked on the door. A butler answered it quickly. "Yes how may I help you?" The butler asked.

"May I please see Mrs and Master Granger?" She asked very gently and politely.

"Of course come in they're in the drawing room. Who may you be?" He asked studying her face.

Hermione smiled and replied ,"family."

Hermione and Jack entered the house and followed the butler. Jack found a lot of gold objects and was deciding whether or not steal them. Hermione gave him a foul look,"we don't steal from family Jack." He nodded as they walked into the drawing room. It had a very upper class look. With a golden blue covering the walls. The butler bowed and left the room.

"Hello, who may you be?" a woman in a white dress asked. She a sweet voice. Her blonde hair was tied up and her green eyes sparkled. This woman defiantly was Mrs Granger. Next to her was a boy who looked much like Henry but with green eyes like his mother.

"I am Hermione Sparrow née Granger. Your sister in law," Hermione informed her with a curtsey.

"The PIRATE!" The boy squealed in joy and excitement.

"Hush Matthew. You don't know what they want," his mother told him.

Hermione looked at Matthew and went on one knee he was at least six years old,"all I want to do is met my family. I got you a present for you." She got put a golden compass from her bag. She gave it to him and he took it pleased.

"Thank you," Matthew said astonished. Hermione grinned at him.

"As for you, I got you a fan from Singapore," Hermione said handing the woman the fan.

The woman gazed at it,"may I ask you the last owner of this fan was?"

Hermione looked at Jack,"us pirates are just always looked down at us." She turned back to Mrs Granger standing. "I bought it," Hermione assured her.

"Will you tell us about your quests? Please we would love to hear of your adventures," Matthew said happily.

"Where is my husband?" Mrs Granger asked.

Hermione froze it was Jack who answered,"he is picking up daisies." Hermione felt a tears form in her eyes. Mrs Granger sighed sadly lowering her head. "He was a brave man Mrs Granger and very loyal. A great mate," he stated. Mrs Granger nodded.

Hermione and Jack starting telling Mrs Granger and Matthew about their adventures and what it's like sailing the seven seas. Mrs Granger was more interested on their marriage and how they met,she was obviously one for gossip.

"Weren't you engaged to James Norrington at one point?" Mrs Granger asked. The room went silent and awkward.

Hermione finally nodded,"oh yes that. It was awhile ago since we were betrothed but as you can see I love my husband."

"And you Jack are apparently a very big womaniser," Mrs Granger stated.

Hermione looked at Jack placing her hand on her neck waiting for his reply.

Jack shifted a bit uncomfortable,"not anymore. I only have on woman in my life now and she is better than all of them together."

"Will your two planning to have children?" Mrs Granger questioned. Hermione took a sip of tea that was given to her by a maid.

"Nah, I don't desire children to hard to take care of and ran a ship at the same time. Plus, me childhood wasn't that great. I rather not not kids, I prefer for us to just be married," Jack answered making spit out her tea In shock.

"I'm so sorry the tea is quite warm. So sorry, wow look at the time! We must get heading," Hermione said making up an excuse.

"Will we see you again?" Matthew asked.

"Of course. You might even be a pirate one day," Hermione told him.

They left the house and Jack was still a little confused about the tea thing. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable as he stared at her.

* * *

They lied in bed that night and Hermione finally yelled at him,"stop staring at me!"

"It's just the whole tea thing," Jack responded to the yell.

"The tea was really hot okay," she lied snuggling her pillow.

"Just tell me what's up," Jack ordered.

She sat up,"you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You are scared of having children!" She declared.

"No I just don't want to have the!" Jack claimed.

"So you don't want us to have a family? Your not scared that you would be a bad father you just don't want the title?" Hermione questioned him. She was a little mad bit more depressed. She was pregnant after today she wish she wasn't.

Jack folded his arms,"Hermione what's troubling you?"

"What would be so bad about having kids?" She quizzed him.

"Hermione you are a captain, a king and a lord. Do you think you would have the time to have a child and the safety requirements? Piracy is a dangerous occupation Hermione. I would worry about you," Jack told her. Hermione lied back into her pillow.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself," Hermione told him.

"And a child? Then what another one? You may be a witch but you can't do everything. Did you forget? she is still seeking revenge," Jack stated.

Hermione picked up a pillow that had fallen off the bed and chucked it at Jack,"goodnight."

"He-" Jack begun saying.

Hermione shouted,"I said goodnight!"


	3. Pirates and Kings

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione and Norrington sat In a room with a tied up judge that Jack had stolen clothes of. Hermione sat down on a chair sharping her sword. She covered his mouth with some duct tape she found in her beaded bag.

The door opened suddenly, revealing Jack. Hermione took a deep relieved breath as Jack put the judge's robe on the owner like a blanket.

Jack nodded,"Thanks very much." Hermione took of Jack's scarf placing it on the robe.

They ran out side and Jack took of his hat from a horse," Ta." He put it on and winked at the driver, the driver winked back. They were shoved into the wagon right after Gibbs.

Gibbs shouted sadly,"Hell's teeth! Now we're all headed for prison.

Jack looked at Hermione," Not to worry. I've paid off the driver. Ten minutes, we'll be outside London town, horses waiting. Tonight we'll make the coast."

Gibbs looked around at Norrington and Hermione," All part of the plan, yes?"

Hermione and Norrington weren't speaking, it was awkward between them. Ever since he told her she was his everything.

Jack nodded,"Exactly. I arrived in London Town just this yesterday to met up with Hermione's happened to you, Gibbs? I thought you were employed elsewhere or otherwise engaged."

" Aye. But I always listened like a thief for news of the Black Pearl. Nobody's seen where she might next make port - then, I hear a rumor. Jack Sparrow was in London, with a ship, and looking for a crew," Gibbs informed him.

Jack: Am not.

Gibbs tilted his head," But that's what I heard. Fact is, you're signing up men tonight, pub called Captain's Daughter."

Jack shouted,"Am. Not!"

"Well, I thought it a bit odd. Then, you've never been the most predictable of sorts," Gibbs said.

"Extremely unpredictable but then you will have a few ideas of what he'll do next. He soon becomes totally predictable that it starts ticking you off," Hermione told Gibbs looking away from Jack. Jack gave a hurt frown knowing she was still angry at him from last night and Hermione was good with grudges.

"Tell me something. There is another Jack Sparrow out there sullying my good name?" Jack asked Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded,"An imposter."

"Indeed. But...an imposter with a ship."

"And in need of a crew."

"Which, as fate would have it, so am I."

Gibbs questioned him," What about you, Jack? Last I heard, you were hell-bent to find the Fountain of Youth. Any luck?" Gibbs took out a map and begun unrolling it.

Jack took the map," Circumstances arose, and forced to compelling insight regarding discretion and the valour."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow,"Meaning, you gave up."

Jack shook his head," I did not! I am just as bent as ever! Hellishly so! I shall taste those waters, Master Gibbs...mark my words."

"There's the Jack I know!" Gibbs yelled happily. Hermione turned to Norrington wanting to engage in conversation with him.

" And I'll not have it said, there's a point on the map Captain Sparrow never found. Oh. Short trip," Jack said as the carriage stopped. The doors flung open and Jack stepped outside of the wagon to see a LOT if guards with guns.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs asked. Jack walked back greeting whacked in the head with a rifle.

"No," Jack answered.

* * *

Two guards grabbed him throwing a sack of hold at the driver. Four others grabbed Hermione and James leaving Gibbs in the wagon.

All three of them were dragged into a room and manacled to chairs. Hermione heard Jack scoot his chair over trying to get a creme puff. Doors opened quickly. He kicked the table from under, the creme puff rolled out of its plate and he kicked it with the toe of his boot and it flew upwards. He crossed his legs together as if nothing had happened. happened. Hermione chuckled as a bunch of the guards entered the room. Hermione looked up to see the crème puff stuck to the chandelier. Hermione watched as the King entered the room and sat down.

A man looked down at Hermione,"Hermione Granger last time you were here you were a child. Of course you remember this castle it is were you grew up."

Hermione closed her eyes,"yes I do remember this palace. My old room is on the third floor and please it's Hermione Sparrow."

"Quite the betrayer aren't you Mrs Sparrow. You disgrace your king, your name, your country and your family," the man told her. She looked down at the ground. The man turned to Jack,"You ARE Jack Sparrow."

"There should be a "Captain" in there somewhere," Jack told him.

The king nodded,"I have heard of you. And you know who I am."

Jack looked at him unsure,"Face is familiar; have I threatened you before?"

Another man shoot him a look and angrily told Jack,"You are in the presence of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire, King of Great Britian and Ireland ...and of you."

"No.. Doesn't ring a bell," Jack said.

George looked at him,"I am informed that you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship."

" Vicious rumour. Not true," Jack stated.

George have him an odd look,"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow."

Jack replied,"I am Jack Sparrow. But I am not here to procure a crew. That is...someone else."

George turned to his men furious,"Ah. Someone ELSE named Jack Sparrow. You brought me the wrong wastrel. Find the proper one, and dispose of this imposter!"

Jack tried to jerk his hand free,"Oh, wait, wait, wait, hang on, wait a minute. I am Jack Sparrow, the one and only. And I am in London."

George asked him,"To procure a crew?"

"What?" Jack asked rattling his chains trying to break free.

"To undertake a voyage to the Fountain - can someone please remove these infernal chains?!" Guards finally took of the chains off the three.

George examined Hermione,"oh my look how much you have grown. It seems like yesterday you were performing your violin playing for me. "

"Yes little girls intend to grow up. But if you lived my life you grow up ten times faster," she responded.

Pelham looked at Jack," We know you're in possession of a map."

Carteret ordered,"So confiscate the map, and to the gallows with him!"

George watched Jack,"Have you a map?"

"No.," he answered.

Pelham folded his arms," Where is it?"

"The truth?I lost it. Quite recently, in fact," Jack claimed standing up.

" I have a report. The Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth. I WILL NOT - HAVE SOME MELANCHOLY - SPANISH MONARCH - A CATHOLIC! - GAIN - ETERNAL - LIFE!" George yelled slamming the table.

"You do know the way to the Fountain?" Pelham questioned.

"'Course I do. Look at me!" Jack commanded. Hermione paced over to a portrait of her father. She slide her arms downs his painted hand.

"You could guide an expedition?" A man asked Jack.

" With your permission, your highness, you will be providing, then, a ship. And a crew?"

George looked away from Jack,"And...a captain."

Hermione turned to see Barbossa with a peg leg. Hermione examined him. She opened a contain filled with her fathers notes and studies. She put them in her bag sneakily.

Barbossa bowed at the king,"Afternoon, sire. If I may be so bold, why is that man not in chains? He must be manacled at once."

"At the center of my palace? Hardly," George replied.

Jack smiled at Barbossa,"Hector. How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself."

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer, on a sanctioned mission, under the authority and protection of the Crown."

"As may be. First. What has become of my beloved Pearl?" Jack asked.

Barbossa slammed his peg leg ont the table," lost the Pearl as I lost my leg!" Hermione walked over faster.

Jack was shocked," LOST THE PEARL?"

Barbossa took his peg leg off the table,"I defended her mightily enough, but she be sunk, nonetheless."

Hermione took out a dagger and grabbed Barbossa," If that ship be sunk, properly, you should be sunk with it. YOU COWARD!" Guards pulled her away from him.

"Captain Barbossa, each second we tarry, the Spanish outdistance us. I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with the high station you so desire," George reported.

Barbossa bowed again,"To serve doth suffice, sire."

"You sir, have stooped," Jack declared.

"Jack, our sands be all but run. Where's the harm in joining the winning side? And you do meet a nicer class of person. Hermione you were on the winning side and on a nice class," Barbossa directed at Her.

" I understand everything. Except that wig," Jack said. Hermione kicked both guard's rifles upwards grabbing them as they fired.

One of chandelier's chains snapped causing it to swing. Hermione grabbed Norrington and Jack disappearing into thin air in front of everyone.


	4. The Wife Mets The Ex

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

Hermione looked around the room she apprated into with her husband and first mate. Hermione knew best than to offer Jack the first man job he would have got offended. He was a captain. Hermione looked at the bed. This the room she had grown up in, in this new world she had created accidentally. Hermione saw all the gifts wrapped up on the bed.

"What is this room?" Norrington asked opening the cabinet to see girl dresses.

"My old room," she replied. She was always curious about the presents that lied on her bed.

Norrington turned to them,"what are those?"

Hermione grabbed one shaking it rapidly trying to guess what it was,"Norrington these are our wedding gifts. Of course I sent them back to England so I didn't have to look at them." Hermione unwrapped the gift revealing a small sliver chest that contained a sapphire necklace.

"Oh okay," Norrington replied.

Hermione got all her things and begun packing them. She found more of her dad's work in the room. She apparted back with the men into a random street.

Hermione heard a guard from behind them say,"filthy pirates." A gunshot was heard all three of them closed there eyes. After a few seconds they realised they were still alive and well. Well, at least the men were. Hermione still felt nausea and ill. Hermione had been debating with herself over the fact she was pregnant or not. Jack made everything worse. He confused her. She didn't know how to feel. She wasn't sure if she wanted the child after what he said. He didn't even want to think of them starting a family. Hermione always imaged Jack as being the fun,no rules parent and her being the strict but fair mother.

When she imaged the cholera she imaged them with brown eyes and brown hair. She hoped if it was a boy he looked and acted like his father but had gained Hermione's logic and love of books. Not that Hermione had been reading lately, she had to admit she couldn't read in front of Jack. He distracted her reading abilities. He always distracted her. If it was a girl she would quite like for her to look like Hermione but without buck teeth and such bushy hair. All she really wanted the child to have was a thrill for adventure,bravery, magic, humour and intelligence.

The trio turned around to see Teague. Hermione believed him to be Jack's father. Jack never really talked about Captain Teague though. "Hello Jackie," Teague greeted saluting to Jack.

Jack saluted back,"hello dad." Hermione smiled knowing she was right.

Teague turned to Hermione coming closer and bowed,"your majesty ." He kissed her knuckle standing up slowly.

Hermione curtsied,"keeper of the code."

"We should get into the tavern," Teague said looking around for guards.

They went inside the tavern and Hermione decided that the tavern was too crowded for her and she would take a bit of a stroll. This worried Jack dearly. Hermione walked around the street tired and sore in the chest. How was she going to tell Jack that there was a huge possibility she was pregnant. Hermione felt more comfortable denying it though. She got out her flask taking a giant sip. She raised the flask into the air.

"To us you little tadpole. For Jack's sake I hope I'm not pregnant," she toasted before taking another sip. She felt a presence behind her she turned to see Norrington in shock.

"You..are..pregnant?" Norrington asked examined her in shock.

"Apparently, I must admit I feel pregnant. I mean I have never been pregnant but I got this feeling I am. Please Jack can not know about this," Hermione said. Se ran up to him ,hugging him. He hugged back,"I'm scared James. I'm scared. Jack doesn't want it and I'm scared because I want it. I love him so.. "

Teague showed himself,"I Knew It! It was so obvious. The whole time I got hints. You refuse to drink alcohol, you look tired and sick. Jack told me of your fight and your illness. Also, you touch your stomach all the time. Don't worry your secret safe with me as long as me son is the father."

Hermione smiled,"of course he is the father. I love your son more than anything."

"Take care of my grandchild and Jackie," Teague told her.

She felt her head nod happily.

Hermione and Norrington went into the tavern hearing Jack fighting with some girl he questioned her,"For what? For leaving you?"

Hermione moved closer seeing the female that was very beautiful,"Recall that I left YOU." The woman walked of. Being followed by Jack, Hermione and Norrington.

Jack chuckled,"A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her fictions."

"Look, Sparrow, as long as my sailors get their money, they are willing to put up with any number of peculiarities," she told him.

Jack smiled,"Ah. But there is one peculiarity which I would not put up with. I will be impersonated as 'Captain', nothing less."

Angelica smirked coldly,"Well, for that you need a ship. And as it turns out, I have one."

"I could use a ship," Jack replied .

"I hear you've been to the Fountain."

" There be a lot of hearing going on these days," Jack said.

"The Fountain of Youth," Angelica said. Hermione didn't know why bit she delft a sense of jealous in the pirate girl.

"Dearest Angelica, fret not, you still have a few usable years left," Jack informed her. Hermione frowned at him say,'dearest.'

Angelica laughded,"Always so charming. You didn't answer me."

"Eh? Ah, regarding the Fountain. Waste of time."

Hermione felt a man grab her and push her to the ground in front of Jack and Angelica. "Know her Jack?" Angelica asked.

Hermione got onto her feet as Jack wrapped his arms around her,"sweetheart there is no need to eavesdrop on me. Don't you trust me?"

Hermione sneered at him," some would say I trust my husband too much. A lot of people say I'm a compete and utter fool for marrying you." Jack chuckled as Angelica's eyes widened.

Scrum shouted alarming Angelica," Milady! I see unseamenlike fellows of officious-looking nature!" Norringon jump out to Hermione's side. They all took their swords out as Scrum looked outside and locked the for.

"Friends of yours?" Angelica asked Jack.

"I may have unintentionally slighted some King or another," Jack told her.

Hermione smiled,"you slighted a king everyday Jack. "

"You haven't changed," Angelica stated.

"Implying the need?" Jack questioned.

Angelica faced him with a nod,"Yes."

Someone from behind the door,"Open the door in the name of His Majesty!"

Angelica madly with great hate declared,"You betrayed me. You seduced me and you used me. I was innocent of the ways of men." Hermione had also been innocent on the ways of men but she had never actually been used or betrayed by Jack. What leverage would she be?

"You demonstrated a lot of technique for someone I supposedly corrupted," Jack claimed. Angelica gave him a shocked look.

Scrum yelled," Imminent danger! Imminent now, milady!"

Someone behind the door ordered loudly,"OPEN IT!" Jack hid in a corner.

Angelica was even more furious at Jack,"I was ready to take my vows! And you - WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN A SPANISH CONVENT, ANYWAY?"

Jack answered quickly,"Mistook it for a brothel. Honest mistake." Scrum ran as the door broke through. The main four being fighting the royal guards. More and more kept entering.

"We are at a disadvantage," Angelica announced.

Hermione chuckled while fighting," Speak for yourself! Unlike some who pretend to be, that cannot in fact hold a candle to, I'm Pirate King." She sliced open a barrel causing ale to spray out. Jack, Angelica and Norrington joined in. liquor went everywhere.

* * *

Hermione panted,Surely that was not good for the baby.

"How can you say I used you?" Jack asked helping Hermione with her exhausted legs.

Angelica tiredly answered," You know - exactly - how!"

" I know, but how can you say it?" Jack asked. Hermione felt Norrington touch her shoulder.

"That was brilliant Hermione as always," Norrington told her,"truly making the brethren court proud."

"Thanks James," Hermione said flattered.

They land on the shore.

Angelica turned to Jack,"About the Fountain. What do you know?"

Jack emptied his boots of water,"You don't happen to be in possession of two Silver Chalices, circa Ponce de Leon?"

"No," Angelica answered.

Jack responded,"Ha, thought not."

"Why?" Angelica asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Muggles,' she said to herself.

" I hear stories, rumours...you are of course aware of the Ritual."

"Yes I am," Angelica replied.

" What is it? What is required?" Jack quizzed her. A dart was shot at Hermione,Jack and Norrington.

Hermione fainted to the ground only hearing the word,'Mermaid.'

* * *

"You want him dead?" A woman's voice asked the ginger man.

"I want them both dead. How could she leave me for a bloody pirate?" The man asked her.

"If you give me your loyalty not only will the worlds be effected but our enemies will be on their knees. I can assure you they will both die along with their unborn son," the female voice told the man coldly offering her hand.

"Agreed," he said shaking the woman's hand. Soon Hermione would get what she so deserved.


	5. Shouldn't have Kissed Her

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

* * *

Hermione slept on a hammock next to Jack. She begun turning snd rolling around. She woke up screaming.

"SHOW A LEG, SAILOR!" Scrum shouted.

"Aye, sir! Wait..What?" Hermione realised she wasn't giving orders and this wasn't her ship. Hermione looked around noticing all the men staring at her. They had smirks on their faces, she some how sensed that they had watched her sleep. She covered herself scared. "You better not look at me like this again or I swear I'll kill you faster than a heartbeat!" She shouted. She looked to see Jack and Norrington getting from their hammocks just as worried.

* * *

Hermione begun working but was furious she was saw Angelica and curious examined her. She was beautiful, Hermione couldn't deny that. The thought of Jack's ex or some girl he womanised was on the same ship as her. Hermione wanted to know her in a way. She was curious on the information she had to offer about the fountain. Hermione needed to know what she knew. Hermione also knew a lot about the ritual. Seeing as she learnt about it in Ancient Runes class at Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't simply ask her what she knew. She also didn't have a truth potion on her and she refused to use the torture curse. She knew she was going to see things she may not want to see. She got out her wand and shouted,"Legilimens."

Hermione ran up to Jack. She grabbed his broom snatching it off him. "Hi Honey," Jack greeted.

Hermione hit him hard with the mop,"how could you?! After everything! I gave you everything! You were my everything! We barely argue for one night so that suddenly means its okay for you to go and kiss another girl! I loved you! What happened to the vows! I married you! I trusted you! I have never met such a selfless arse! I left my life for you! I saved you from your future! I gave you love! And this is how you repay me?! I saved you from Davy Jone's Locker! I became a bloody pirate for you! I became a disgrace to the family because of you! All I ever wanted was you to want to be with me forever and want to die for me. For you to want me and only me. Because I would willing take a bullet for you, I would give up everything for you to be happy. I would give myself to the the ministry for you. I would let Calypso kill me."

"Hermione that kiss was nothing," Jack told her.

"I'm not a fool Jack," Hermione declared. "I see the way you look at her. You use to look at me like that. I was twenty two when I first saw you and how naïve was I to fell for you. I'm now twenty four and realising that mistake. You married me then you seduced me. Then betrayed me and used me. What did you think you would gain from me? You said I would be safe in your arms, why did you let go and give them to another?"

"Hermione I love you and no one else. I have gained so much for bring with you. You are my first serious relationship. Your my soulmate. I love your braveness and confidence. I love your bravery. I love your hair and your eyes. I love your brilliance and your magic. I love your laugh and I love your smile. I love your personality. I love you. I want you forever and ever. Do you know how scared I was that you were going to say no when I propose? Your kiss is so much better than rum, better than the ocean. Angelica is half the woman you are. I always worry that in not good enough for you and if I have to change to be with you then I will change. I often wonder if you prefer James," Jack blurted out,"I accidentally fell for the governor's niece. So please don't yell at me. I made a mistake I'm just a man."

Hermione pulled out her sword and pointed at him,"enough! You can't just accidentally kiss someone! Especially a ex-lover, especially when you're married to someone else. " He took out his sword. They started a duel and Hermione became more furious by the minute. He pushed her to the floor.

"Note: don't get distracted,"Jack told her.

Hermione got up and moved closer to Jack and placed a hand on his cheek and whispered in his ear seductively,"you are such a good fighter, you get but down the sword. Oh, I love you." She moved closer to his lips as he closed his eyes. Hermione pushed him onto the deck's floor, placing her sword at his neck,"note: don't put your armour down."

"How did you even know about the kiss?" Jack asked her.

"I'm a witch Jack," Hermione answered. What Harry and Ron didn't know was she studied Legilimency in fifth year, due to her interest in what Harry was learning. She was fairly good at it.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised,"I love you."

Hermione turned,"you are such a good actor Jack. By far the best." Hermione picked up a bucket and cloth and walked off.

She begun sweeping the floor as tears filled her eyes. James came to her touching her shoulder,"you should be sleeping. A with child shouldn't be doing so much work and Jack should stop stressing you out." Hermione bursted out tears wiping her eyes. She threw the cloth on the ground. James held her warmly.

"How am I suppose to tell him? I just wish... I want Angelica died! I hate her! I hate him!" She yelled. James hushed her softly as she dug her head in his shoulder. "I'm pregnant with his child. How could he?"

James pulled away from her,"Hermione I hate saying this bit Jack loves you. I'm sure he wasn't really thinking when he brushed his lips on hers. You mean the world to Jack. Jack needs you. You and him will be together forever. He means everything he says to you. You are far too stress it will harm the baby. You need to tell him."

Hermione looked past James to see a rather familiar face stare at her,"Ronald." She stood up walking to the man she reached out to touch him but the image if him disappeared. She gaped in shock. She looked around not knowing what had happen or why she had a horrid feeling that shivered her spine. Something in this world was changing.


	6. Never Sailing With Angelica Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

Hermione felt a crew member whisper in her ear,"tonight." She looked down back at the floor she was cleaning curious. The first mate walked past her.

Hermione stood turning to Angelica,"I wish to make a compliant. I am a woman sharing a room with a bunch of men and I don't think that is appropriate. I much prefer my own cabin."

"Yes,your highness," Angelica said curtsying.

"Oh and can you please not kiss my husband or communicate with him in any way. See he has moved on from you," Hermione informed her coldly,"we are very much in love and your not going to change that. Whatever happened between you and him is well over. I don't like to be rude but he is mine."

"As you wish your nibs," Angelica replied showing her disrespect for Hermione. "Aren't you green eyed?"

Hermione's jaw dropped,"I am not jealous of you. I'm not jealous of anyone. It is though part of my position as wife to hate your guts. Me and Jack have been perfectly happy till you popped back into his life so it would be best if you just don't talk to him. I'm not going to lose my marriage over and ex-lover. Jack and I have been through too much to let that happen." Hermione did hate Angelica and she barely knew her. She hated the fact she had Jack once.

"I still am fazed Jack married, what did you say your name was again?" Angelica asked making Hermione see a bit of her dark side.

"Hermione Jean Sparrow née Granger," Hermione replied letting her hair lose.

Angelica evils chuckled,"oh yes. I heard your quite the slut. Engaged to man while having sexual relations with another. Norrington wasn't it? Your fiancé ? He gave you everything but you still weren't satisfied." Hermione was outraged.

"I never physically cheated on Norrington! Only emotionally! Jack was the only man I have ever slept with! How dare you?! How dare you accuse me of such sins?! I was loyal to Norrington!" Hermione shouted. Norrington came up to them as the crew watched.

"Hermione was a great fiancée. Yes I admit she didn't love me, yet she was loyal and I could trust her. She never would have an affair. The reason we broke up was because I was scared that see was ashamed of me and my failure," James said defending Hermione.

Angelica crossed her arms,"so your Norrington? How does it feel to watch the woman you love, love another? How does it feel to know she'll never love you?" Hermione made her hand into a fist.

"Don't answer that James," Hermione told him. He grabbed Hermione's shoulder. Jack watched from a far. James took Hermione into the crew's cabin.

He pulled up her sleeve and got out the cream she rubbed on it everyday. He put some cream on his fingers stroking her scar.

"Thank you James," she said with a small smile wishing Angelica would shut her mouth.

"You should have got out your sword and kick her ass," Norrington told her. She laughed looking at Norrinton's serious face. "Can't believe Jack got with a girl like that. He certainly upgraded."

"She was right though, I was a horrible fiancée. I'm so sorry," Hermione apologised.

"Are you kidding?" James asked her shocked. "Don't say sorry. It's fine. You weren't horrible. I was," James informed Hermione.

Hermione placed her hand on Norrington's,"you were the best. I just regret playing with your heart. I was always proud of you James. I use to wish that I could love you." Hermione placed her forehead on his their lips only centimetres apart,"James when the baby is born, if anything were to happen to me and Jack. I was hoping that you would be the baby's guardian."

"Of course," James said.

"I trust you James," Hermione told him.

They heard footsteps and Hermione moved away from James. She saw Jack as he entered the cabin. Hermione stood up. They stared at each other for awhile speechless. He came up to her and lied a kiss on her cheek. He pulled away patting her neck. She smiled fondly. He went and lied on his hammock. Hermione turned her smile back to a frown.

She whispered not letting him hear,"I love you. Jack, I'm pregnant."

* * *

She woke in her own cabin to see Jack standing above her. She got up a bit scared. "Hermione were taking the ship," Jack told her.

Hermione yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling into her pillow,"tell me how that goes." Jack was surprised on her response but nodded accepting it. Hermione didn't have the effort or strength to go up and fight. The baby held her back and she knew a hundred percent she was pregnant she could no longer deny it. Jack still scared her about it though.

* * *

"Why is it you hate Hermione so much?" Ron asked Calypso.

" I don't hate her it'a just she has amazing power. Power I want. If she dies than I can transmit her magic into me giving me greater strength. Also if she succeeds in her destiny the world will become unbalanced as will the tides of the ocean " Calypso answered circling Ron.

"How do we kill her?" Ron asked.

"It's easy but we will have to be patient till we find the opportune moment. This journey their on if we are fortunate will lead to a miscarriage. A miscarriage would certainly break dear Hermione's heart or I like to call her 'piscinae'," Calypso told him as she stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. "How much do you hate Jack?"

Ron straightened his posture,"I hate him more than Voldemort."

Calypso smiled darkly,"good. Because your the one who is gonna kill him."


	7. Wine, Music, Candlelight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione heard a knock on her door she answered it quickly,"Jack?"

"Hermione do you have that cream?" Jack asked her. He was in great pain. Hermione moved up of the way letting Jack inside. She grabbed out her cream from her drawer. She walked over to Jack as he took off his shirt she gasped at the scar.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him. He looked down.

"We lost but I became first mate," Jack replied.

"Thats great,"Hermione stroke the scar with the cream covering her fingers. He hissed in pain.

"Hey, I have to put it on my scar everyday. How do you think I feel?" Hermione asked. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"You make the pain go away," Jack told her. She stood up and wiped her finger with a cloth. She put her sleeping robe on ignoring Jack. "Hermione will you come up on the deck in a few minutes? I've got a surprise," Jack informed her.

"Is it for me only?" Hermione asked looking through her bag. Jack hugged her from behind her back.

He whispered in his ear,"for you only. Get changed I want to be the only man that sees you in both but a t-shirt. Hermione looked down realising she was only wearing a blue t-shirt and a sleeping robe.

Hermione heard a thump on her window. She opened it revealing Chiora with a letter in her beak. Hermione took it kindly,"good job for giving them the message. Your so perish. Here is a dead rat." Hermione toss a rat from a bag in her bag into Chiora's beak. Chiora flew over to Hermione's desk hooting. Hermione turned to Jack,"smart thing owls are." Hermione got out a blue dress from her bag, she hadn't worn the dress in ages. It wasn't one she wore in Port Royal though. She felt Jack leave the room as Hermione got changed.

Hermione walked up the stairs holding her tummy. Hermione was quite worried on what Jack's surprise was. She heard a mandola play. She looked to see a table lighten by candlelight.

Jack bend down and got a bottle from a cannon he was sitting on,"Hola. Come. Little drink?" Hermione didn't change her facial expression showing sadness. Her hand was still touching her belly as Chiora was on her shoulder.

"Wine, music, candlelight...Jack what are you playing at? If this is your apology present it doesn't change anything," Hermione told him.

Jack popped the bottle cork off with his mouth and blew it away," I remember when I started really felling for you. Our first dance at Tortuga. Winding, twisting, and turning, gyrating, writhing...incessant writhing. Do you recall the song that it was playing that night?" Jack tossed her a gold goblet and poured some wine into both of the goblets coming closer to her.

"Jack, I don't have the time or the effort for this. Jack we are fighting because you kissed her. I'm not In the mood for romance or candlelight or wine or music. And certainly not for where this may lead," Hermione told him.

"Love, I want my wife. I get what i want. I miss you. No one compares to you. I want you. I don't want fighting, just you and all of you," Jack stated.

Hermione faked a sip of wine,"Hardly appropriate for a First Mate." She gave a sly smirk.

"Was I the first? I've often wondered," Jack told her. She turned her smirk into a smile.

She moved closer to his ear as Chiora flew off and onto the railing,"You can be so charming when you want something, Jack. The trick is finding out what." Scrum started playing more dramatic music. "Of course you were the first Jack," Hermione told him.

Jack put down their goblet he pushed her closer to him dancing,"The truth, then, is it? Blackbeard has served his purpose. You and I can go to the Fountain together, where we shall bathe one another in equal shares of fame. And other assorted debaucheries." Hermione brushed her cheek on his shoulder.

She placed her arm around his back," And I tell you the Ritual of the Fountain. How did you know i knew of Ritual?"

"Yes. The Profane Ritual. I'm your husband I know you know. You know everything," Jack responded. as he let got of her,swinging on a rope. Hermione looked around wondering where he was. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around with another smile.

"May I cut in? I have something you might find an interest,"he said dipping her.

"My husband back? A man who can keep me satisfied? The man I married? The man I said I would be with till the end of time? I really want him. I want the real Jack Sparrow back. I'm beginning to think you don't love me," Hermione said sneering at him.

Jack from behind her gently wrapped and arm around her neck. She kissed his arms softly.

Jack found her ear and whispered,"Tell me the rules."

He swung Hermione to the floor"Can I trust you, Jack? I need my husband. I don't want to fight either."

Jack kneeled down in front of her. "Oh, my dearest Hermione. Love of me life, you and I are as thick as thieves. Tell me the rules." He lied down on top of her kissing her neck.

Hermione stroked his cheek,"Water...from the Fountain of Youth." Hermione flipped Jack over making her on top of him. She started stroking his cheek and he showed great liking to it," The shimmering tear of a mermaid. the Silver Chalices of Ponce de Leon.."

"Huhuh..." Jack replied. Hermione ran her lips on his cheek.

"With these items..." Hermione begun to say.

Jack rubbed his fingers down her arm,"Yes."

Hermione sat up,"With these items, you may take all of the years of life from another, Jack."

Jack sat up too surprised,"Eh?"

"You know what that means. We cannot go alone, you and I. The Ritual requires a victim," Hermione told him touching his cheek.

Jack frowned,"That is unfortunate. I wanted it to be only between me and you." Hermione smiled lightly placing her forehead on his wondering if now was the best time to tell him the truth.

Hermione playing with his beard responded,"Yes, it is."

"I find my desire for the Fountain greatly lessened," Jack said lying back down. Hermione looked at the candlelight while hearing the music swearing this his how he got her pregnant.

Hermione moved away one of his dreadlocks,"But there is something on board you do want. Something very important and perish to us."

Hermione quickly and quietly sneaked into the captain's cabin with Jack.

"What about Blackbeard?" Jack asked.

Hermione opened doors," He's in the chartroom. We'll have to be quick." Beyond the doors were bottles filled with ships," He keeps each ship as a prize. I can't deny I have done some... Integrations and investigations."

Hermione grabbed out a bottle that contained the Black Pearl."The Black Pearl in a bottle? Why is the Black Pearl in a bottle?"Jack asked. "Ahh! He's even more annoying in miniature." Hermione laughed knowing he saw the monkey.

Hermione held her stomach softly,"the Black Pearl is where we first kissed if my memory serves me right."

"I know you. You are not going to steal the life of some innocent man," Jack told her.

Hermione chuckled,"no I won't. But I don't mind killing Angelica"

Jack touched one of her hands that was on her stomach.

"Shall we return to the wine?" He asked her.

"Yes," Hermione responded.

Jack pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear,"So you will give up this quest, then?"

"Something I have always asked myself Jack, is immortality worth dying for? I think not. Why would anyone want to live forever. Watching people you care about die before your eyes and not dying yourself. Immortality is a curse disguised as a blessing," Hermione informed him. She closed the cabinet doors and walked back to the deck with him.

Hermione grabbed her goblet and quickly poured her wine back in the bottle. Jack luckily didn't see as he wrapped his hand around her from behind. He kissed her shoulder then neck. She turned around placing her hands on his cheeks. Jack dragged his arms down her arms and whispered in her ear," I want you."

"Jack there is something I have been needing to tell you. It's not exactly something you want to hear.," she told him. He stroked her cheek watching her. "Jack I'm..."

"Yes?"

Quartermaster ran a bell interrupting them," WHITECAP BAY!"

Hermione gaped struggling to talk. She felt her mouth shiver as it closed. She pulled away from him. "The stars are beautiful," she said.

"Not as beautiful as my wife," he told her. She hugged him frowning. Hermione and Jack both stargazed Jack pointed to a shooting star,"this is the part you make a wish."

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them. Jack kissed her cheek,"what did you wish for?"

"Jack, if i tell you it won't come true. There is something I need to tell though," she said.

He leaned closer,"and what is it?" Hermione licked her upper lip.

"A month ago, we both shared a

candlelight dinner with background music. Ever since then I have been nausea, exhausted,weak, sore and that's all because of that night. Jack when we talked about children the real reason I got so sad was because I'm with child Jack," Hermione told him scared and waiting for his reaction. He gaped shock and he really didn't really expect that. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"You mean we're gonna be parents?" Jack asked her still not knowing how he should react.

"Yes, yes we are Jack," Hermione replied. He moved his ear to the stomach. She laughed,"your taking this well."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you," Hermione said smiling.

Angelica shows herself,"Hurry Up Jack and your highness, get in the longboat!" Angelica glared at Hermione's stomach. Hermione moved away as Jack straightened himself. She grabbed his hand guiding him to the longboat Hermione turned her head to the right seeing a crab on the railing. Hermione stared at it feeling a slight chill. What's was happening to her?


	8. Mermaid Hunting Is Barbaric

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP or POTC**

* * *

"Lay 'em out flat! No tangles! Make 'em look...pretty for our dainty guests. We're going to need light. A lot of light. Come!" Blackbeard ordered everyone. Hermione and Jack and a few others climbed up the steps of the lighthouse following Blackbeard.

A man Hermione knew to be Salaman stated," Smell that? Whale oil. Stuff burns like a miracle from God."

Blackbeard turned to him and asked," Can you make it work?"

"Made by the English! Let's not get our hopes up," Salaman answered. Hermione gave him a dirty look.

Angelica went over to Jack and Hermione. Jack was talking with Hermione about her pregency. Angelica interrupted them informing," The old moon in the arms of the new one. First of the summer. Perfect for hunting a mermaid's tear."

"Hunting mermaids is barbaric," Hermione said turning her hand into a fist.

"Have a spot soft for them do you?" Angelica questioned Hermione.

"Me and mermaids are somewhat related," Hermione responded,"I won't take any part in this hunt!"

"I wonder if you just care for them or you're a wuss," Angelica told her. Hermione pulled out her wand.

Hermione's glare became darker,"never insult a Gryffindor like that."

The oil was lighted and the beam moved around a bit. It finally landed on a longboat. "Jack, Norrington is on that boat," she told him worried.

He hugged her tightly,"don't worry Norrington will be okay." She wrapped her arms around him also. He kissed the top of her head. They ignored everyone's stares. "Hey, remember everything Norrington has done. He is a great man. You believe in him right? Well now is your chance to prove it," Jack told her.

"Jack never have I said this in our marriage but your right," Hermione told him.

He laughed at her,"hurts to say?"

"You have no idea," Hermione responded chuckling. Hermione watched as the mermaids surround the longboat. Hermione was surprised at their appearances,"they're beautiful."

They begun attacking the longboat.

" Out upon it! It has begun!" Blackbeard shouted. They all ran outside.

Purser begun throwing barrels of gunpowder," Light 'em up! Muster your courage! Drive 'em to shore!" Many pirates followed Purser.

Angelica ordered,"Nets into the water! Quickly!" Pirates brung out a huge net.

Norrington ran up to Hermione embracing her. Hermione smiled,"I'm so glad you're okay." Norrington pulled away with a grin.

" A gold doubloon to the man who spots the first! Do not be greedy. We need but a single one!" Blackbeard shouted. It begun silent as the crew expect Norrington and Hermione held a net. A pirate was dragged away into the the water. Some got tangled in seaweed.

Jack yelled loudly,"Retreat, all! To land! For your lives!" Even more pirates were taken," Retreat, I say!"

" Cowards! Back in the water! There be no refuge on land -" Blackbeard shouted pushing Jack aside. He took out his pistol ," on my word!" He aimed at a pirate but missed. Hermione watched as a huge bunch of mermaids came swimming over. The pier collapsed making Hermione,Jack, Norrington and Angelica fall down.

Hermione tried to crawl away from the danger as she reached for Jack's hand. One seaweed whip latched onto her boot. She turned to see mermaids trying to drown her.

Jack stood up and slashed away at the whip, cutting Hermione to freedom. He extend his arm and Hermione took it gratefully.

" Come on!" Jack yelled. He helped her to her feet. Jack ran to the lighthouse. Norrington took of his jacket covering Hermione. She had been dragged a far bit.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine and I'm pretty sure the child is fine. Now I'm gonna get changed," Hermione told Norrington.

While she was getting changed behind something large she watched as the lighthouse exploded and Jack jumped out. "Always must show off," Hermione said laughing.

After she got changed she returned to Blackbeard to hear Salaman yell,"We got one!"

Blackbeard, Angelica and Hermione investigated. It was just Scrum.

"I'm in love!" Scrum declared.

Blackbeard turned to the crew,"Check the wounded! See if you can find one mermaid still alive!" Scrum collapsed to the ground.

Jack appeared soaking wet," Did everyone see that? Because I will NOT be doin' it again!" Hermione ran up kissing him.

"Yes, well done. No stop acting throwing yourself into dangerous situations. I want my baby to have a father," Hermione said. She kissed his cheek,"also thank you for saving my life."

"Back to the ship. We head for a protected cove. Now," Blackbeard shouted. Hermione gave Jack his sword. The mermaid captured begun hissing and Hermione felt a whole lot of guilt.

Hermione, Norrington and Jack were both blindfolded as Chiora sat on Hermione's shoulder walking up a rocky cliff. Hermione's blindfold was finally taken off.

"It's to you now, Sparrow," Blackbeard said.

" Was that really necessary?" Hermione asked angry.

Blackbeard smirked and placed a hand on Hermione's cheek. She grunted. His smirk went on,"Best you not know the exact whereabouts of my ship, I be a cautious man."

Jack took out his compass,"So be I. What I want first... is Ponce de Leon's ship."


	9. Mermaids and Witches and Piscinae

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

* * *

Jack and Hermione walked through the jungle's swamp with the rest of the crew. Chiora slept peacefully on the shoulder.

" Why is it we've got to bring her along?" Scrum asked Angelica.

"Because tears don't keep. We need them fresh. Which is totally disgusting," Hermione answered for her.

"What was the Ritual again? Water from the Fountain, and a mermaid's tear..." Jack listed.

Hermione looked at him," And two Silver Chalices. One cup with the tear, one without."

"So one with the tear and water in both. Quite complicated, is it not?" Jack asked. Hermione smiled.

She shook her head,"Both get water. One gets the tear. The person who drinks the water with the tear gets all the years of life from the other. Easy peasy."

"How many years? ...Ooh," Jack asked as a snake swam by. Hermione grabbed it swinging it around her neck.

" All the years that they have lived, and they could have lived..." Hermione placed the snake near Jack's cheek. Hermione smirked at Jack as he flinched. She tossed the snake away,"watch this." She got out her wand,"Engorgio Skullus." Angelica head swell.

Angelica freaked out scared. "Oh chill, honey you must be allergic to something," Hermione said rudely. Jack held back a chuckle.

They stopped by a stream Hermione watched as Syrena struggled for air.

Philip also saw,"Quartermaster!"

"Aye," The quartermaster replied.

"She cannot breathe," Phillip told him.

"She has water," the quartermaster told him. Hermione threw her bag down on the ground.

"That's not good enough!She needs air!" Hermione told him. Both Phillip and Hermione ran down their hands of the edge of the locked tank. "Open this!" Hermione ordered.

The quartermaster glared at Hermione," She will escape."

"You're killing her," Phillip stated.

Jack nodded," I support the missionary's position." Hermione turned to him.

The Quartermaster laughed. Hermione grabbed out her sword and stick it through the crack, opening it a bit. Syrena took in the air.

"..See?" The missionary asked. The quartermaster stared and took took out her sword. Phillip shoved the bible in its place.

"Onward," Blackbeard ordered. Hermione looked at Syrena and Phillip there was something between them. Syrena looked hopeful.

They walked to a steep cliff.

"Just as I thought. Not this way!" Jack shouted.

Angelica went over looking at the broken bridge," This is the way, isn't it?"

" 'Course it is, but we should go around to the east," Jack replied.

Angelica shook her head," That would take us out of the path of the Chalices."

"Then we circle back," Jack stated. Hermione placed herself on the ground tired.

"There is no time," Angelica said.

Jack pointed at the tank,"You're the one who insisted on bringing a bloody mermaid!"

"Well, the mutiny didn't help," she informed him. Hermione nodded realising Angelica's head was back to normal.

Jack made his comeback,"You walk like a girl."

Angelica responded,"You would know."

Blackbeard popped k to their conversation,"Someone must go."

"You mean split up?" Hermione asked returning to her legs with struggle.

"You mean jump? This I cannot wait to see," Jack said smiling.

Blackbeard said,"Sparrow will go. "

Hermione looked down the cliff,"which Sparrow?"

"Jack Sparrow. Find the ship, retrieve the Chalices," Blackbeard answered. Jack's grin faded.

"Sparrow? What makes you think he will come back?" Angelica asked her father.

Jack repeated her," Yes. What makes you think he will come back?"

Angelica looked down the cliff,"We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go."

Jack smiled,"She'll go."

"I'll can do that jump," Hermione claimed.

"No you can't. Think of little tadpole," Norrington told her.

Blackbeard turned to Jack,"How much farther to the Fountain? I'm running out of time."

Jack looked at his compass," About a day's march north following that river, you get to a series of pools...then you're close."

"You will go," Blackbeard ordered snatching the compass off him.

The quartermaster pointed his sword at Jack. "I was sure it would come to this," Jack stated.

Jack looked Down the cliff a bit scared,"You know that feeling you get, sometimes, when you're standing in a high place, sudden urge to jump? ...I don't have it."

Blackbeard draw his pistol at Jack's head,"I need those Chalices."

" Shoot. Save me the bother of the fall," Jack said smug.

Blackbeard didn't give up,"You will go. You will return. Or I will kill..her." Blackbeard turned his pistol to Hermione.

Jack laughed,"good luck, many people have tried to kill her and miserably fail."

Blackbeard handed his pistol to the quartermaster,"Quartermaster. Get me six more pistols, remove the shot from all but two, but do not tell me WHICH two."

Six pistols lied on a rock. Blackbeard examined them," You get to choose, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack looked at them,"Oh. ...No...mm-mm. No...Yes?" He gave Blackbeard a pistol.

Blackbeard took it,"You're sure? This is your wife's life in your hands."

" 'Course I am," Jack answered.

As Blackbeard points the pistol at Hermione,Philip grabbed onto his cross necklace. The pistol clicked and no bullet was shot. He handed it to the quartermaster.

"...Again," Blackbeard said.

"Please. They're not even loaded," Jack said picking up one. The crew behind him duck. Jack fired into the air. Hermione gaped grabbing out her wand.

Blackbeard firmly ordered,"Again."

Jack Sneered at him,"mate, she won't die. If calypso can't kill her, you can't."

Jack went over to the quartermaster,"Oi. If I jump ...will I survive?"

Quartermaster extended his arm to Angelica,"The doll."

Angelica handed it to him. He started muttering something and then tossed the doll over the cliff. Jack screamed Hermione heard a splashing noise, the quartermaster looked around at him.

Jack was still screaming,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Quartermaster nodded,"Yes. Now you will survive."

Hermione rolled her eyes,"MUGGLES,THIS IS NONSENSE! I'M GOING!"

She marched over to the cliff, but Jack ran past her and jumped off himself.

Jack screamed scared,"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

Hermione watched as he splashed into the river. She was sighed relived as she watched him swim away.

Quartermaster turned to her," We go on. Due north, to the Fountain."

"What about my husband?" Hermione asked.

Angelica looked over at her,"he will return to you."

The glass tank was tipped over and broke. Syrena fell out of the tank. Blackbeard and Angelica turned around and stare as Syrena's tail flipped around a few times, then it magically turned into legs. Hermione was surprised but remembered her father's journal mentioned that. Philip ran over to her. Syrena curled up as if she was cold. Philip took off his shirt and vest.

Quartermaster declared,"We must not stop."

Syrena gasped as Phillip put his shirt around her. Hermione smiled at Phillip.

Blackbeard looked at Syrena,"You will walk."

Phillip helped her up as they both stared at each other. She tried to walk but stumbled over. " I cannot," she informed him.

"Walk or die," Blackbeard told her. The quartermaster pulled his sword at the back of her neck. Hermione glanced at him darkly.

Philip crouched down,"Put your arms around me."

Syrena yelled,"I do not ask for help!"

" But you need it," stated Phillip. She put her arms around him as he lift her up.

Philip moved his heard up to Blackbeard,"We are in a hurry, yes?"

"Do not fall behind," Blackbeard said.

They walked for awhile then stopped at some trees. Hermione watched as Phillip set Syrena down and begun talking to her. Hermione went up to the mermaid.

"In sorry, muggles have such stupid methods," Hermione told her kneeling down.

Phillip walked away from them. "You be Piscinae. An honour it is to met you, I am Syrena. You are known throughout the my people. The brightest witch to ever live. Why is it you hang out with muggles? They would have you killed if they knew what you were and to marry one. That is dangerous," Syrena informed her.

"Yes being with muggles is hard. Sometimes I feel lonely like no one understands me. To have to speak a whole different language. To hide who you are from family because you're afraid if they knew the truth they would have you killed. To fear that you won't be accepted. Jack loves me for me. Muggles is what I'm stuck with," Hermione said sadly. She got out her wand. A sliver sparrow came out of the wand and begun flying in the air. Syrena watched in delight.

"Sparrow? Your last name? Jack is your happiest memory?" Syrena questioned. Hermione chuckled smiling happily.

"Yes, he makes me the most happiest. True love," Hermione said watching the patronus.

"Bring the creature, cover its head!" Blackbeard commanded. Hermione stood up furious.

"SHE HAS A NAME!" Hermione yelled.

Blackbeard spread his arms," Please tell."

" She is Syrena," Hermione replied.

"Piscinae, great witch do not worry yourself," Syrena told her.

"Witch? I don't like witches," Blackbeard said searching Hermione and pulling out her wand from her hand.


	10. Ally of Mermaids and A Gift

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

* * *

The crew made its way through the jungle pools. There was a mermaid skeleton.

Blackbeard said darkly,"Mermaids." Syrena was lowered into the pool," Careful, these pools run deep. If she escapes, all is lost. Quartermaster!" The quartermaster ripped off what was covering her head. She hissed darkly at them. Hermione frowned as she was cuffed by rope and her wand was spilt into two. Blackbeard pointed at the skeleton,"Look. LOOK! Staked out to die, to dry in the sun. Only half in the water, not enough to live, but just enough to make the dying slow. Think on it, your people, murdered, harvested for their tears. Syrena. Won't you cry?"

Syrena looked away from the skeleton," All die. Even you. Soon, I hear."

Blackbeard ignored her,"Listen. LISTEN. Can you not hear your sisters scream? Do you not hear them? We need but one tear. " "VILE CREATURE!" He shouted smacking her. Hermione pushed Blackbeard.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione shouted. Quartermaster throw Hermione to the ground furious.

"Chop off her fingers! One by one!" A crew member suggested.

" Choke her!" Said another.

"Cut out the tears. From behind the eyes," one other suggest.

" Where is your voice in this?" Phillip asked Angelica.

"Maybe she will have a change of heart, when the sun rises," Angelica replied.

Blackbeard looked at his daughter," Aye. She will burn, but I cannot wait for the sun. Perhaps we should build a fire."

"No!" Hermione shouted.

Blackbeard kicked her,"Do not contest me,witch."

"You will not torture her!" Hermione declared.

Angelica looked at her father,"We need only one tear." Angelica had some humanity in her, Hermione now noticed it.

" I will tear every scale from her body one by one if I see fit, if that displeases you, go pray," Blackbeard told Phillip.

"I was wrong. Not every soul can be saved. Yours cannot," Phillip responded. Hermione was lifted up from the floor by Norrington he hugged her warmly.

Blackbeard pointed at Phillp," Behold, gentlemen and ladies! A man formerly of faith."

"That vile creature as you call her is worth a hundred of you," Phillip said. Norrington patted Hermione's hair calming her down.

Blackbeard's point turned to a accusing one,"So you care for her...you fancy her. Do not deny what is clear to my eyes. Question is...does she fancy you? By God, she does! We are in luck! Bring forth a tear... or witness the death of this poor soul."

James took Hermione away from the sight and cut her lose of the rope. She smiled lying her head on a large rock. James sat up leaning on the rock. He was right next to her. "Hermione are you okay?" James asked her. She looked away from him. "Are you worried about Jack?"

"I always worry about Jack," Hermione told him. "He is the type of husband any wife should worry about."

"Something else is troubling you isn't it?" James asked her.

"Everyday I must pretend to be someone who I'm not. Everyday I must hide who I really am. I want to be free. I'm scared, everyone wants me dead. You don't know what it's like to be more powerful than everyone you know and hide it. Sometimes I feel so ungryffindor. So lonely and cowardly. I don't feel special or happy with myself." Hermione felt tears leave her eyes,"if my child is the same as me.."

"Hermione you are special and you should be happy with yourself. You shouldn't have to be lonely. Your child should be like you. It should go to Hogwarts and study what you studied. Never pretend to be someone you're not. I like the real Hermione. Your child will be amazing. You will be an amazing mother. You are a Gryffindor and you are brave. Never doubt yourself. Stuff Blackbeard, stuff Angelica, stuff Calypso, stuff everyone. You be you. You do what you want. Be with Jack. Have your child. Hermione never give sup. Hermione never gives in. Hermione is determine and smart. Hermione is powerful and great. Hermione is amazing and incredible. Hermione is beautiful and strong.

What Hermione is, is kindness and compassion," James declared making a bit of a speech. Hermione smile realising happy tears.

* * *

" What's your play, Jack? Throwing in with Barbossa," Gibbs asked Jack.

"There is a girl. A female. Of the opposite sex," Jack answered.

Gibbs turned to him,"at the same time as Hermione, that is low."

"I should say - a damsel," Jack finished. How he missed Hermione.

Gibbs was astonished,"You're rescuing a damsel? Well, there's a first."

"Yes, but it's just that I may have caused said damsel some matter of harm many moons ago."

Gibbs said rolling his eyes,"Out with it."

"Gibbs. This is the woman from Seville," Jack told him. They both stopped.

"Ah. You pretended to love her then you left her and broke her heart," Gibbs said remembering Jack's tale.

Jack shook his head,"Worse. I may have had, briefly, mind you...stirrings."

"Stirrings?" Jack asked.

Jack repeated himself,"Stirrings."

Gibbs questioned him farther," What, like...feelings, you mean?"

"No, no, no, no, not quite all the way to feelings. More like...all right, feelings, damn you," Jack admitted.

Gibbs lifted his eyebrow," And you left her still. Oh, that's also low."

Jack nodded," ...Thank you. They are gone now though thanks to Hermione. Which in fact, I have recently found out that I am to be a...father. I'm not quite sure on how to take this surprising news. I admit the idea of fatherhood never was my cup if tea. I not too sure I would make a good dad. I mean I don't know what to do, I don't know children. I don't know what to name them. If its a girl I'm screwed. What do I do?"

Gibbs gave the most shock face, Jack had ever seen hearing upon the news. "Jack...how did you manage this one?"

"Well when a mummy and daddy love each other very much.."Jack said to him like his was a child.

"I know that! I just can't believe you knocked her up! She is preggo! That isn't the best news at the moment. This is bad very bad. Never get a pirate king pregnant. Children are very bad luck! Mark my words! Hermione is wanted dead! Hermione is a witch!" Gibbs yelled.

Jack followed his arms,"and to think you were going to be 'Uncle Gibbs.'"

_~back to Hermione~_

Hermione woke up due to being pushed by pirates. They pulled her to her feet making her walk. She passed the pool to see Syrena she poked her head up from the water. She got something from her hair. It was a gem . "Piscinae, you have a kind heart. Take this gem it will please you. You are forever an ally to the merpeople, we will do you and your descendants no harm. We shall met again. Fear Calypso she is coming for you. She haunts you like a ghost. She is a shadow and she has an ally. She seeks magic. Goodbye,Piscinae," Syrena said kindly. She disappeared into the water. Hermione had the gem in her hands it was connect to a golden chain. Hermione tied it into her hair like Syrena had.

They walked as Angelica held Jack's compass following it. Suddenly a sword was placed at her neck. Hermione recognised it as being Jack's.

"How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" Angelica asked. The rest of the crew showed itself. Hermione was begging held by two crew members who were holding a gun to the side of her heard.

" You brought the Chalices, Sparrow!" Blackbeard shouted.

"Aye. Oi!" Jack called gesturing to a bush. Gibbs appeared with a pig who had the chalices tied to it.

" I see you brought an old friend," Hermione said waving to Gibbs.

" I did," Jack replied.

"And the one-legged man, he is near...aye?" Blackbeard asked. Hermione guessed he was talking about Barbossa. Chiora appeared back with a letter and quickly before anyone could see threw it into Hermione's bag and sat on Jack's shoulder brushing her cheek on his.

Jack smiled at the white owl,"Aye. Now, before I just go handing them over, I do have one or two conditions."

Blackbeard nodded,"Name them."

"Firstly...I'll be having the compass back. No, no, no, that's secondly. Firstly, on your word...you will bring no harm to Hermione," Jack said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh you mean, Piscinae. I'll make no vow to the likes of you, Sparrow. But it cost me nothing to admit that she was never in harm's way," Blackbeard said placing the back of his hand on Hermione's cheek.

"You broke my wand! And cuffed me with rope!" Hermione yelled furious.

"Secondly, then, priorly firstly. I will be having the compass back. Please. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to catch that filthy pig? Not the...big one. The four-legged one," Jack begged. Angelica tossed him his compass."Thank you. And thirdly, Mr. Beard, there are times - not very often - when I do reflect on my heinous misdeeds. Chief among them, and note how poorly I treated Mr. Gibbs, my loyal First Mate."

Gibbs smiled,"Aye, now you bring it up-"

Jack ignored him,"Left him to rot in jail, I did. Didn't care. Still don't. But, point being, you must let him go free."

" ...Is that it?" Blackbeard asked.

" I think so. Quick, or the pig runs. And good luck getting those Chalices," Jack said.

"Jack, if it's all same to you, I'd be just as-" Gibbs begun to say.

Blackbeard interrupted him,"DONE."

Jack ordered Gibbs," Release the swine." As the pig tried to scurry away, Gibbs grabbed the Chalices one by one. Jack simply smiled and Blackbeard did not return it.

"Perhaps you don't mind if I tag along with you folk for a-" Gibbs begun saying.

Blackbeard snatched the chalices and walked on with the crew.

Jack tossed Gibbs the compass walking on also,"This will lead you to freedom, mate." Her minor was let go by the grounds and knocked to the ground.

"Well this crew don't know how to respect a king," Hermione complained as Jack looked down at her.

He bowed,"your highness."


	11. Fountain of Youth and Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Note: Three Chapters to go! **

* * *

The crew walked to a dead end. Everyone gave a surprised and disappointed look. Hermione took out her father's journey wondering if he knew anything about this part.

"Aha! Dead end!" Jack yelled. He seemed to take it well.

"Dead. End?" Blackbeard questioned.

"Dead end!" Jack said again. The room became silent as Hermione flicked threw the pages.

" Jack. I'm starting to think you don't know where you're going," Angelica said going closer to Jack.

Jack replied," It is not the destination so much as the journey, they say. Chalices, if you please."

Quartermaster handed them to Jack and he raised them into the air, one in each hand.

"Stand back," Jack told them. Hermione took a step back still reading.

Hermione heard a Dinnnnnng noise. And another as Jack bumped them together.

Angelica cleared her throat," Jack, have you ever, in fact, seen with your own eyes, the Fountain of Youth?"

" I'm sorry, could you repeat the question? Please," Jack asked pretending not to have heard her the first time.

Blackbeard called," Quartermaster..."

"No, no!" Hermione shouted as they shot Jack. The chalices guarded him. "No, wait, wait! Wait," Jermione said pointing to the chalices to make everyone see the words coved on the "Aqua...de Vida," Hermione read closing the journal.

A rumbling was heard. The Cabin Boy and the others look down as the water flew across the floor. The water rise along the walls, collecting into a pool above their heads. They ducked slightly as the bird flies right through it. Jack grinned happily.

"Master Scrum. Do you mind?" Jack asked Scrum.

" Squire?" Scrum asked. Jack handed him the chalices. Jack brandished his sword and poked the pool. The sword disappeared with Jack.

"So beautiful," Angelica asked. Hermione saw a plaque placed on the ground.

She kneeled down and brushed the dirt off it to read her name,'Piscinae.' Hermione placed her hand on the name and it glowed up. Hermione took a step back. The plaque shone on Hermione.

Hermione joined the others to the fountain. There were many skeletons surrounding the fountain. Jack poked the stream of water.

"Sparrow, I'll be the first to taste those waters," Blackbeard told him.

Angelica called worried,"Father."

Blackbeard made a great guess,"The one-legged man."

Angelica turned to Jack,"You brought him here."

"Would I do that?" Jack asked. Hermione laughed. She hated Barbossa more than Jack.

Barbossa,"Edward Teach! For crimes committed on the high seas, by the authority granted to me by His Majesty the King, with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction, I hereby place you in the custody of the court, and declare you to be my prisoner."

" My trick's out, is that it?" Blackbeard went closer to him.

Barbossa started listing,"Such crimes do include but are not limited to: piracy, treason, murder, torture of the most heinous sort, including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy right leg!"

Hermione stood next to Barbossa,"Always the crimes of murdering Robert and Julia Granger and the imprisonment of their daughter Hermione Granger for seven years." The crew looked shock.

"Oh yes Hermione Granger. Quite the little brave one. Always tryin' to escape," Blackbeard remembered.

"You ruined me! I lost my parents, I grow up with out a brother, I spent seven years as a prisoner. All because of you!" Hermione yelled.

Blackbeard took our his sword as did Barbossa. "You...dare face this sword?" Blackbeard questioned.

Barbossa nodded,"This far away from your ship? Aye."

Blackbeard smiled?"Aye. That be the cold breath of Fate I feel down my nape. But - I'll have one last fight, by God! KILL THEM ALL!"

Hermione pulled out her sword furious at Blackbeard as everyone did.

" Whoah, whoah, hang on a minute! I just...I just need to understand something. Right, so. You will fight against them,they will fight against you all on account of him wanting to kill him? Where is the sense?" Jack asked. Scrum shrugged," Exactly. I say, let them fight each other! While we lay back, watch, and have a drink, place some wages! Eh?!"

Scrum agreed and put his sword away,"Aye."

" KILL THEM!" Barbossa yelled. Hermione nodded fearlessly. She wanted Blackbeard dead.

"NO QUARTER!" Blackbeard shouted. Jack shielded himself as Barbossa and Black swords clashed. Hermione went on fighting the crew she had spent the last days with.

Hermione ran over pulling a sword at Angelica's back.

"Hand it over. There's a good lad," Angelica ordered Jack not noticing Hermione behind her.

"...The Chalices, if you please," Jack said.

Angelica laughed coldly," Ha! Sorry, Jack. I told you. I need years. And now, yours will do."

Hermione left leaving it to Jack. It was Blackbeard she wanted.

Hermione heard a gun shot and a man," Someone make a note of that man's bravery. Señorita, the Chalices."

The man shoved Angelica down and grabbed the chalices,"Only God can grant eternal life. Not this pagan water." He dropped the chalices and stomped on them. He threw them into a deep pool. "Men! Destroy this profane temple," the man ordered.

Hermione fought the men. She looked over at a pool ignoring everyone else to see Syrena. Hermione smiled. Hermione watched as the Spanish left. Syrena held two chalices,"do not waste my tear." Hermione took them. Syrena disappeared into the water. Hermione turned around giving them to Jack.

Hermione looked around noticing the place had been torn apart. Chiora flew in and landed on her shoulder nibbling her air. Her faithful crew showed themselves.

"Captain," one crew member said giving her, her hat. Hermione placed it on her head. Norrington ran up to them.

"You guys came back I'm impressed with you all," Hermione said giving a grateful look.

They all smiled and sang,"yo ho it's a pirates life for me!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?!" Angelica shouted at Jack. Hermione turned around facing them.

Jack looked at Hermione then at Angelica,"Your father saved you. Perhaps his soul is now redeemed. Eh?"

Angelica looked debated. Suddenly, powerful water of the fountain rushed towards them. Blackbeard's skin ripped off. The waters finally cleared leaving Blackbeard a skeleton then nothing.

Angelica begun crying at the lost of her father. Hermione pointed to her ,"Gents, if you'll be so kind you'll take Miss. Angelica here to the brig! Give her the grand tour!"

"Hermione!" Hermione heard a familiar voice call. She looked at Jack he heard it to.

Hermione turned around to see a very familiar redheaded man. She widened her eyes,"Ronald!" She reached out to touch him feeling the coldness of his skin. It was literally as cold as ice. He looked tired and powerless. Like his life had be drawn from him. A blue crab tattoo was branded on his neck.

"Nice to know you still remember me," he sneered at her. Hermione noticed his skin going paler.


	12. King Vs King Vs Crabs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione took a step back,"Of corse I remember you. Your one of my best friends."

"I thought we were always more than that," Ron told her. She opened her mouth to talk but closed it. "You see, Hermy. You can't deny we had something."

"We had one kiss, one kiss. You used me as a last reserve. You go on and on How I dated Viktor and yes I did kiss him. You then date that Lavender Brown. You ditch us and urgh!" Hermione shouted furious.

"Don't you ever think of what we could have been?" Ron asked her.

"I spent five years thinking of what we could have been. I'm not going waste anymore tears," Hermione told him. Hermione felt wind beyond her. She turned around,"hello Tia." She turned back to Ron,"you work for her."

"You left for him!" Ron yelled pointing at Jack. "You left your family, you left your home! For some pirate!"

"Ronald, kill him. Just kill him. It's time. Quick and easy,"Calypso whispered into Ron's ear,"you have been waiting for this moment. Our enemies are no match to our power. Hermione will never love you like she loves him. They made their vows, till death do they part. I was there, I witnessed their vows of forever love. She is pregnant with his son. HIS SON."

Hermione looked at Jack as Ron pulled a pistol to his head. Hermione pulled out her sword. She hit the pistol from his hand. Ron smiled taking out his wand. He started trying to hex her. She dodged them quickly. Jack rushed over grabbing Ron. Ron hit Jack with a hex and Jack fell to ground bleeding heavily. Hermione looked at the crew.

"Don't worry about us, were fine," Hermione said sarcastically. Hermione turned to see a Charlie being thrown at her and at times like this she wished she had her wand. She ducked hastily. She ran over to Jack and begun holding him as the crew started fighting Ron. Jack's blood was all over Hermione.

"Jack, you will live. I love you so much. Just hold on,look at me," Hermione told him. She placed her bloody hand on his cheeks.

Jack muttered quietly,"Hermione,Hermione."

She kissed the top of his head. Hermione felt a rapid breeze push her to the ground. Calypso put her leg on top of her. "You get more magic by the minute," Calypso asked.

Calypso's eyes turned green and Hermione's scar reopened. Calypso turned into an army of crabs that made their way to Hermione. She gasped watching blood pour from her scar. Norrington jumped in front of her fighting off the crabs. "Your enemies are insane," Norrington informed her.

"As usually," Hermione said picking up her sword. She helped James, fighting off the crabs. She turned to see Ron still being attacked by her crew. "Weasley, Weasley doesn't seem to be king anymore." She looked at his pale skin nearly becoming transparent. She ran back to Jack who was still muttering her name quietly.

She placed his hand on her stomach. Jack had tears struck in his eyes. Ron's wand dropped to the ground making a large noise. The red gem Syrena gave Hermione went extremely hot. Hermione rushed over and grabbed his sword. She pointed it to him strongly. She felt the pain of her heartbreak staring at Ron. Her scar was continued bleeding. She felt a tear fall from her eye. He was her best friend. Those seven years at Hogwarts flashed before her eyes. She was always there for him so why was he doing this. Hermione knew that Ron was secretly Calypso's servant and she had slowly been taking his power and life. He always would be her servant. There was no way he would be free of her. Hermione held the wand stronger and muttered the killing curse. A flash of green shot Ron and he was dead. Hermione felt a bit of her soul rip.

She bursted into tears. She turned to Jack and ran over to him. "Okay Jack hold on," Hermione told him. She used every healing spell she knew but it was no good. Hermione heard a melody coming from her gem. She took it off and placed it in Jack's hand. The gem glowed bright and the scars that were on Jack disappeared did the blood. The temple shook and crumbled as aurors appeared.

A man wearing a black robe and a hat stood In front of Hermione. "Hermione Jean Sparrow," he said looking down at her as she hid her gem in her bag.

"Minster," she replied scared holding on to Jack's hand.


	13. Fidelius Charm and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione stood next to Jack on the Express,"so what do you think about the Fidelius Charm?"

"We won't be able to see each other again," Jack told her looking down at the ocean.

"It is only going to a be during my pregnancy. Elizabeth agreed that it was was best from us all. The minister was kind enough to pardon me from using the killing curse. All I have to do is live on Port Royal till the baby is born," Hermione said not too keen on this plan but for the baby's sake she would do anything.

"And when the baby's born? She is still going to be after you," Jack informed Hermione. She frowned.

"I will do anything to keep out child safe. I have been given a wand and I know more spells than half of the ministry together. Don't worry Jack,"said Hermione. She held onto the railing looking away from Jack.

He touched her hand softly,"so am I to be your secret keeper?"

Hermione shook her head,"no, she'll expect you."

"Norrington?" Jack asked. She chuckled shaking his head. She leaned over to his ear.

She whispered softly,"as much as I trust James, No. I chose someone a bit more inhuman. A mermaid, Syrena." Jack nodded at that suggestion.

"But, I know where you will be," Jack said. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Not for much longer Jack. The ministry will erase your memory of my location," Hermione declared.

Jack bit his bottom lip,"so I won't even be able to visit you? Well, that's great news. Your living with your cousin in a place I can go to see you but nope I'll lose my memory."

"I'm sorry Jack it's only for eight months," Hermione told him.

"Hermione were going to make a quick stop," Jack told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"We are going on a picnic," he told her. She smiled wrapping her arms around his torso.

They stopped at an island. Jack sat down on a blanket with Hermione on the beach of the island. Jack settled up as Hermione was blindfolded.

"Alright what is this ?" Jack asked feeding her a strawberry.

Hermione tasted it and said happily,"it's a strawberry."

"Correct. Okay this one," Jack placed a blueberry in her mouth.

Hermione laughed,"a blueberry."

Jack pulled off her blindfold,"I don't like this game. I miss your eyes too much."

"Well aren't you romantic," Said Hermione looking around. She threw a grape aiming at Jack's mouth. He caught it with his mouth and ate it. Hermione applauded him,"good catch. "

"You know sometimes I think of leaving piracy," Jack told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What occupation would you take up?" Hermione asked him taking a grape. Refusing the apple.

"I don't know. I would build a shack on an Island like this one and not have a career. I would have a little boat. Of course you can get food with your magic and clothes. Our child running around In the small jungle with a pet dog. We can have another kid so the other child doesn't get lonely. We can spend everyday happy and in peace," Jack said picturing it. Hermione smiled imaging it too. "But I won't be leaving piracy, I can't."

Hermione smiled kissing his forehead,"I know and using want you too. Piracy is you. If anyone of us should be pirate king it should be you. I don't want you to be anything you're not. That's what I love about you, you being you."

"Why, thank you. I do much order pirate Hermione than Lady Hermione," Jack told her.

"Yes, Hermione Sparrow is much better," Hermione agreed.

"Why didn't you tell me Blackbeard killed your parents?" Jack asked her.

She looked down placing her head on his shoulder,"it was my burden."

"Tell me, you said on our wedding day there would no longer be secrets between us," Jack said,"I thought we married to share burdens." "Anyway I think we should discuss guardians."

"No need, I really asked Norrington," Hermione told him,"I'm sorry for not telling you but i didn't want you to do something stupid like you normally do."

"It's okay. So what about names?" Jack quizzed. Hermione placed a hand on his cheek.

"For a girl, Isabella I think," Hermione suggested.

Jack gave a odd look,"yeah that's a nice name."

"Let me guess, you had a lover named Isabella?" Hermione rolled her eyes,"okay what is a girl name that you haven't slept with a girl who has that name."

"Caroline," Jack said without hesitation. He had always like that name.

"Caroline Sparrow, yeah that works. Nice name Caroline. Now for a boys name, Thomas," Hermione said making an idea.

"Thomas and Caroline Sparrow children of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and the Pirate King Hermione Granger," Jack said calling her by her maiden name.

Hermione laughed,"has a ring to it. Jack no one can ever separated us forever."

Jack rubbed her arms,"I blame bars when were separated. When we first met the bars separated us well. You were a upperclass citizen and I a pirate. Somehow during the trip you looked beyond the bars. You made me think about things no other woman could. You showed the sides in me I didn't know existed. From our first kiss, I never wanted that to be the last time. And it wasn't. When the mission was done and you were engaged it broke me inside. I wanted that quest to last because I got to be with you that way. Then, we separated for a year and I stopped having lovers. All I wanted was you, that's all the compass pointed at was you. When I saw you the bars disappeared. You didn't care about differences in our classes you never did. You didn't worry about your family's opinion you never did. I accidentally fell in love with the govern it's niece. I accidentally fell in love with Hermione Granger and it changed me forever. And in so glad you became my wife." Hermione looked up flattered and her heart melted.

Gibbs came up to them. The Black Pearl was surfaced right next to the Express, thanks to the ministry. "The magical folk told me its time for ya ta leave, lassie," Gibbs said.

"Of course, Jack I love you and I'm so lucky to have met you. I'm proud to say i am your wife and the mother of your child. I'm gonna miss you, you drunken arse,"Hermione said kissing him. He kissed back.

* * *

Angelica glanced at the Jack doll. She never properly understood his hatred for the Granger family but now she understood it perfectly. Jack left her for a BLOODY GRANGER! How Angelica cursed that name. No wonder she had so many enemies. No wonder! Angelica watched as a crab crawled up to her. Angelica smiled creepily at it.

"The tides are changing soon Thomas will come into the world soon. He is a danger to Hermione. A danger disguised as a blessing they have played with space time continuum and now they must suffer the consequences," the crab informed Angelica darkly.

"I can help you," Angelica told her.

The crab shook,"you are powerless while Hermione grows in strength. You are useless to me and my cause. You are muggle."


	14. Epilogue

_2002_

The workers of the department of mysteries all surround a chest that had a sparrow craved in it. The chest opened automatically in front of them. They all looked inside to see many objects. "It's is magnificent discovery. The treasure of Piscinae. The last pirate king and witch. I can see it the Daily Prophets headlines tomorrow now."

Their were whispers all over the room. The ministry had always taken proud of their generosity to Hermione during her pregnancy as Piscinae was now a very popular figure. There were a lot of Piscinae merchandise. Gryffinfdor students loved telling everyone on how Piscinae was a Gryffindor. The only thing was all the stories being spread about Piscinae were all rumours and just all talk. They got a few things right but not all. Hermione had two chocolate frog cards one for Hermione Granger and who she was in the future and Piscinae who she was in the past. There were stories, songs and poetry about Piscinae and even a movie made by muggles called,'Pirate Queen.' There were many questions about the legend like who was she really? Who did she love? Could she transform into a Sparrow? That was why this treasure meant so much to the ministry. This chest was to answer their questions on her.

They were surprise to see a jar of dirt, a telescope, books, journals, Surena's gem, a lot of things from the future, Ron's wand, a wooden locket, a compass that didn't point north, a hat and various other things.

The workers all the turned to each other,"why would she find a jar of dirt pleasurable?"

"What's with hat?"

"How did she get all these thing from our time period?"

"What happened to her compass?"

All the workers played and examined with the objects one said,"None of these items have true value except for the the gem and locket. Why did she feel the need to put them in a chest and throw it in the sea? I heard rumpus Calypso made her immortal."

"Yeah I don't understand it either. Is has such a mysterious life story. No one really knows what happens to her. No one can find any Information of her death or any other records of her. She hasn't returned to the wizardry world. There are always question on her love life. We all know she was engaged to a commodore name James Norrington but apparently she had cheated on him with a pirate," Another worker said.

"No she didn't!" A woman yelled behind them. She moved up to the chest closing it,"leave the chest."

"No do you know how much this can tell us about Piscinae?" A worker asked.

The woman smirked,"exactly, if you must really know. When she was engaged to Norrington she didn't even kiss another man. Though Norringon wasn't the man she loved. She always loved Jack. Jack was her everything. All these things are valuable to her and the jar of dirt is kinda more as a joke and a reminder of how strange her husband was. Yes, she married Jack Sparrow and she bore his children. She made sure there was no records of her and she didn't return because she didn't want to play with the world anymore after she fulfilled her destiny. Calypso did turn her into a immortal" All the workers were shocked.

"How do you know all this?" One worker In a black robe asked.

"I am her and I would appreciate it if you let me leave with my chest," The woman said locking the chest with her key.

"Why did you hid all these things and why haven't you came out?" A woman asked Hermione.

"There are things I can't speak of. I enjoy running. I'm sure if I returned to family they wouldn't greet me so kindly. I have been sailing and studying mermaids since 1901. Quite good fun," Hermione told them.

"What about piracy?"

Hermione picked up her chest,"it wasn't the same after a certain muggle died."

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow to you mate! Yes I was decades when his time came. Piracy wasn't as fun," Hermione told them hiding back a tear.

"You really loved him?"

Hermione glanced over at her ruby ring. The one Jack gave her when the kraken started attacking. That was such a long time ago. "I love him still. I'm been trying to find a way to get rid of my curse and I'm so close to," Hermione said.

* * *

She closed her eyes to a flashback. Hermione was running down to the dock wrapping her hands around Jack. He kissed back moving away a lock of her hair. She wrapped her hands around his neck touching the back of his head. Chiora hooted placing herself on Hermione's shoulder.

"Where be our child?" Jack asked her. She smiled. Elizabeth showed up with a baby boy in her arms. She gave it to Hermione.

"Thanks Lizzie. His name is Thomas. We reckon he looks like you," Hermione told him. He smiled. It's true Thomas did look like Jack.

"He is beautiful so there for he looked like me," Jack said. Hermione gave him an offended look. "Joking love."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes again and turned to the workers. She smiled at the memory and how much they loved each other. No matter the bars and what people said or did they loved each other. These memories didn't depress her if anything they cheered her up. It was a very long time ago and she literally hadn't aged.

She took out her wand,"I'm sorry I don't want anyone to know anything about me. It kinda fun to watch them guess and spread rumours around about me. So this will have to be erased from your memories and minds. Oblivate!"

Hermione apparted to a cabin on a ship. She placed the chest near her bed and smiled taking a bottle of rum from her cabinet. She took a swig and sang loudly to herself,"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We're beggars and blighters,ne'er do well cads, Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Aye but we're loved by out mums and our dads. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Hermione smiled to herself,"I Love this song."


	15. Next Story :P

**Thanks to TsukiyoTenshi :) **

**Out Soon! **

**Hermione Granger and The Cave of Hidden Secrets**

**Summary:** Hermione Sparrow is out on an adventure to break her curse of immortality. With the help of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. When ghost from the past come to haunt Hermione things became edgy. The cave of secrets in not a social safe area. Mermaids, vampires,

werewolves and ghouls is what is expected to be faced as they travel to the cave.


	16. The Cave is Ready To Be Explored

**Out Now! Hermione Granger and The Cave of Hidden Secrets!**

**To the Guest who reviewed last chapter: who said Mackey wasn't in it?! When I said ghost from her muse I mean literally ghost from people of her past.**


End file.
